<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Team Grace by CXAAxC (CelestialxXxAngel)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264575">Team Grace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialxXxAngel/pseuds/CXAAxC'>CXAAxC (CelestialxXxAngel)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Academy, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death Fix, Chuunin Exams, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Demons, Dimension Travel, During Canon, Embarrassment, Execution, F/M, Fights, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Forgery, Freedom, Gen, Grace Field House (The Promised Neverland), Illusions, Jounin, Kirigakure | Hidden Mist Village, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Missing-Nin, Ninja, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Owls, Post-Grace Field House Escape (The Promised Neverland), Pre-Chuunin Exams, Rebellion, Rebels, Revolution, Secret Identity, Secrets, Sunagakure | Hidden Sand Village, The Promise (The Promised Neverland), Travel, World Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialxXxAngel/pseuds/CXAAxC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days after the end of Kirigakure's civil war and the liberation of Nami no Kuni, there were rumors. Rumors about William Minerva, the true mastermind behind the success of the rebellion. Rumors about the mysterious boy who destroyed Gato and his business in a short time. Rumors about both of them hailing from an emerging small village called Gureisugakure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akatsuki &amp; Uchiha Itachi, Ao &amp; Choujuurou &amp; Terumi Mei, Ao &amp; Terumi Mei, Choujuurou &amp; Terumi Mei, Emma &amp; Isabella (The Promised Neverland), Emma &amp; Norman &amp; Ray (The Promised Neverland), Emma &amp; Norman (The Promised Neverland), Emma &amp; Ray (The Promised Neverland), Emma/Norman (The Promised Neverland), Emma/Norman/Ray (The Promised Neverland), Emma/Ray (The Promised Neverland), Gaara &amp; Kankurou (Naruto), Isabella &amp; Norman (The Promised Neverland), Isabella &amp; Ray (The Promised Neverland), James Ratri &amp; Peter Ratri, James Ratri &amp; Ray, Karatachi Yagura &amp; Terumi Mei, Norman &amp; James Ratri, Norman &amp; Peter Ratri, Norman &amp; Ray (The Promised Neverland), Norman/Ray (The Promised Neverland), Uchiha Itachi &amp; Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Team Grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boy single-handedly lead them all to win the war. Too brilliant for his age. A true prodigy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe it." Chojuro said in amazement.</p><p>The reign of terror finally came to an end. The civil war was over. The rebellion won the war.</p><p>"You really can't judge someone by their appearance or age." Ao added calmly.</p><p>Indeed. In the world of Ninja, you truly couldn't judge someone by their appearance or age.</p><p>Example number one: Momochi Zabuza. One of the Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure, infamously nicknamed the Demon of Kirigakure. Once not yet a student himself, he killed over one hundred academy students.</p><p>Example number two: Uchiha Itachi of Konohagakure. Looking all girly in appearance yet he killed the entire members of his clan bar one boy at the young age of thirteen.</p><p>The boy who stood near their new Mizukage was also another of those examples. He couldn't be older than twelve, sickly pale skin, white hair, narrow blue eyes, and looking as harmless as a kitten.</p><p>He was far from harmless in reality. The boy single-handedly led them all to win the war. Too brilliant for his age. A true prodigy.</p><p>William Minerva. A name befitting for one as enigmatic as him.</p><p>"You know, I won't mind marrying a boy as handsome as you." Terumi Mei said to the young boy beside her in a flirty manner.</p><p>Ao immediately sweatdropped. "He is a bit too young for you, isn't he?" He called out which earned a glare from his new leader and a polite laugh from the boy.</p><p>"You are a very beautiful woman yourself, Terumi-dono. I am sure you will soon find a man befitting of your beauty." William Minerva said with a polite smile.</p><p>It came in a respectful tone that was to be expected from one as young as him to those who were probably twice his age.</p><p>Not in this case. It should be the other way around. They should be the one bowing and speaking politely to the boy. He was the true brain behind the success of the rebellion after all. Without him, the rebellion would needlessly suffer so much more.</p><p>They were losing with those small resources and fund. A boy came out of nowhere with a confident smirk on his face, providing them with countless ideas, strategies, and tactics that made the situation turned around in their favor.</p><p>Who would have thought that Yagura was being controlled with a genjutsu by someone? No one except him apparently. The boy proved himself to be an exceptional mind time and time again.</p><p>"Well then, my business is done here. I hope to see Kirigakure flourish again under your leadership, Godaime Mizukage." The genius boy said courtly, one hand raised for a formal handshake.</p><p>The new Mizukage clasped his hand with her own. "I wish you well in your journey, Mr. William Minerva. Please give my warmest regards to Emma."</p><p>Ah. That's right. Emma. Another enigma. The sole reason for William Minerva to help them.</p><p>Because it was Emma's desire.</p><p>They never found out who this mysterious person was until the end.</p><p>There were just three facts that they were absolutely certain about Emma.</p><p>First, Emma was a girl, around the same age as William Minerva.</p><p>Second, she wished for a change. She desired a peaceful world.</p><p>And lastly, William Minerva was willing to do anything for her happiness. He would use anything and everything, including himself, to accomplish it.</p><p>"I hope that you are willing to tell us your real name so we can properly thank you should our path cross again." Mei said with a smile before quickly letting go of the boy's hand.</p><p>Of course they knew that William Minerva was a fake name. They were not that stupid.</p><p>The boy still looked surprised for a moment before he gave a gentle smile and left without a word.</p><p>They were going to find out the boy's true identity after they managed to rebuild Kirigakure.</p><p>Meanwhile, in another place, something big also took place.</p><p>A business was essentially made up of connections to the people. A business would use it's trust to obtain a maximum profit. Trust was the absolute authority to change the market.</p><p>A corrupted business ran up by a ruthless and greedy tyrant was like a time bomb, it could go under with the simplest touch of an expert at any moment.</p><p>Like one Gato company for an example.</p><p>"How boring." Ray said blandly, both hands inside his pocket, his usual thick book nowhere in sight for once.</p><p>He was standing over a kneeling Gato, surrounded by thugs and fearful villagers.</p><p>There was countless paper money scattered on the ground around them but no one made a move to take them, their attention solely focused on the young boy and the defeated tyrant.</p><p>"Have mercy." Gato said pathetically, glasses cracked and cane missing, his whole body was trembling in fear.</p><p>It was pretty ridiculous to see a grown up man kneeling pitifully to a young boy in white.</p><p>The boy smirked. "That will probably work with Emma. Too bad I am different from her."</p><p>"Anyone who present me with his head will get a bonus." He called out dispassionately to the surrounding people, ignoring the panicked pleas coming from the kneeling man in front of him.</p><p>Karma got back at everyone. When you kill someone, you should also be prepared to be killed in the same manner.</p><p>Just like how Gato executed Kaiza by dismembering him in the past, he would also die in the same manner today.</p><p>A massive sword slammed into Gato's neck, completely separating the head from the body.</p><p>The thugs watched silently while the villagers screamed in fright.</p><p>"Satisfied?" The owner of the sword asked him, hand still casually holding his giant sword.</p><p>Ray only shrugged his shoulders in response, totally indifferent to the bloody execution that was just performed in front of him.</p><p>"The bonus is yours." Ray said to Momochi Zabuza in a deadpan tone.</p><p>He left as quickly as he came, mysterious and aloof, leaving a corpse of a cruel tyrant and a freed country behind silently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chuunin Exams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They were only a few minutes inside the village when they encountered a team from Konohagakure, Sunagakure, and Otogakure respectively.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Someone is having fun." Ray said mockingly with a teasing grin, face upwards. Norman trailed not too far behind him, laughing quietly, face also upwards.</p><p>"Ray! Norman! You guys are back!" Emma said happily with a big smile on her face, still floating inside a transparent bubble.</p><p>"Welcome back." Utakata said in a flat tone, expertly controlling the bubble to land safely on the ground before popping it, releasing Emma who immediately ran to her friends and hugged them with a cheerful grin.</p><p>"How was it?" Emma asked them with a jovial smile, already knowing the answer from their confident smirk.</p><p>"A complete success." They said in unison, referring to their mission in Kirigakure and Nami no Kuni respectively.</p><p>Emma turned her head to their Jinchuuriki companion who was leaning against a big rock languidly, face set in an aloof manner, still contently blowing a few small bubbles into the vast blue sky.</p><p>"Are you going to return to Kirigakure, Utakata-san? They are probably going to need all the help that they can get to rebuild the village."</p><p>Utakata shook his head slowly. "I have no interest in returning to the village. I am just going to wander around again after this."</p><p>He straighten from his previous position and smiled genuinely to them. "It has been a pleasure to meet you all."</p><p>The three orphans glanced at each other before they replied to him in unison, "the pleasure is all ours!"</p><p>"Are you three going to participate in the Chuunin Exams? You guys are going to completely ruin it." Utakata asked them with a small smile.</p><p>They replied him with a wicked grin befitting of ones who battled demons daily and survived in the wilderness from a very young age.</p><p>Utakata laughed a little this time. "I have a half-mind to go to Konoha just to see you three."</p><p>Then he tilted his head to the side, realizing something. "That's right. Aren't you guys missing one person? What about your Jounin-sensei? You can't possibly go without one, that will be suspicious."</p><p>"We already have one. We will meet him before we enter Konoha." Ray said without looking up from his book, already in his usual position below a giant tree, holding a thick book and reading it.</p><p>Why did he even bother to ask? They were always crazily prepared for everything. These three were a genius of a truly different caliber. Prodigies of a whole new level.</p><p>When it was time to leave, Emma smiled kindly and offered Utakata a handshake.</p><p>"I wish you well in your journey, Utakata-san. May we meet again someday." Emma said in a farewell.</p><p>"I wish you well in your endeavor too, Emma. May we meet again someday." Utakata said in a gentle tone, his hand shook hers warmly.</p><p>"Utakata-san, please keep our secret for a little longer." Norman said with a smile, a finger raised over his pale lips. There were currently only three people in this world aside from them who knew their secret, Utakata being one of those three.</p><p>Utakata nodded his head. "You have my word."</p><p>They parted ways with a smile.</p><p>A few days later, the three of them wore a forehead protector with an owl symbol carved on it.</p><p>The original William Minerva's symbol of revolution. The symbol of freedom.</p><p>Their supposed Jounin-sensei met them alone in the promised location with a perfectly forged documents for their entry in the Chuunin Exams in his hand. Just like Utakata, he was also one of the three people who knew their secret.</p><p>About Grace Field. About the demons. About their original world. About the original William Minerva. About the Ratri Family. About the seven walls. About the promise.</p><p>"Itachi-san!" Emma waved to him energetically, Norman and Ray trailing behind her.</p><p>Uchiha Itachi nodded to them silently, eyes black and face blank, his Akatsuki robe nowhere in sight. Emma launched herself to him and he caught her on reflex, the only girl in the team hugged him fiercely while the rogue Ninja tentatively returned it, suddenly reminded of his younger days when his little brother would hug him after a boring day in the academy.</p><p>He stiffly took off his sliced forehead protector and put it inside his pocket when they handed him a shiny new forehead protector with an owl symbol carved on it. He tied the new forehead protector around his head, the symbol of revolution and freedom suited him more than the symbol of a traitor.</p><p>Itachi put an illusion on himself, changing himself into a slim woman with pale skin, amethyst eyes, and long black hair tied into a bun.</p><p>"Yeah, you look like mama." Ray said in amusement.</p><p>"We are counting on you, 'Isabella-sensei'." Norman said teasingly, he did learn something from growing up together with Ray.</p><p>Emma grinned and pumped her fist into the air. "Let's go!"</p><p>They were ready for the Chuunin Exams.</p><p>When they reached the village's gate, they were immediately stopped by the guards.</p><p>"Halt. State your name and purpose."</p><p>"We are a team from Gureisugakure. We are here for the Chuunin Exams." Itachi said with a woman voice, as toneless as ever.</p><p>It didn't fail to make the guards widened their eyes in surprise.</p><p>A few days after the end of Kirigakure's civil war and the liberation of Nami no Kuni, there were rumors. Rumors about William Minerva, the true mastermind behind the success of the rebellion. Rumors about the mysterious boy who destroyed Gato and his business in a short time. Rumors about both of them hailing from an emerging small village called Gureisugakure.</p><p>They were only a few minutes inside the village when they encountered a team from Konohagakure, Sunagakure, and Otogakure respectively.</p><p>It was all thanks to Emma. When she saw a guy with a painted face holding a little kid roughly, she immediately changed course and bumped herself to him on purpose, it was hard enough to make the guy dropped the little kid.</p><p>"I am sorry for bumping into you." She immediately apologized in vain. The guy was getting angrier.</p><p>"It was so totally on purpose, you little shit! You think I didn't notice, huh?" The guy shouted at her, spit flying everywhere.</p><p>"She already gives you an apology, right? Cut it out." Ray called out from behind her, trying to diffuse the situation.</p><p>The guy twitched, releasing something from his back and looking ready to fight with it.</p><p>"Kankurou, stop it. You are an embarrassment to our village."</p><p>Gaara.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>